Sweatpants and Skinny Jeans
by ChayseElric
Summary: His voice was like a siren's call to your ear, captivating your eyes and mind towards the source. You had seen him in your dreams, with his messy ginger hair and his alluring icy-grey eyes. When you finally met him, you couldn't imagine a better way to start things off than having your phone slip through your fingers and to the concrete below.
1. Chapter 1

The clash of the purple and yellow was a combination that you had not seen before, and it was an odd combination at that. Your eyes swiped neatly over the many yellow and purple pillars that littered the room, each and every last one capturing your attention like a beautiful gem. Silk ribbons floated ceremoniously to the ground, the small wave of motion causing you to smile softly, your bright white teeth being exposed for a fraction of a second. It was absolutely beautiful here, but it was isolated. The only noises you could hear were the light taps of your dress shoes against the marble, and your soft breathing that seemed way too slow. You wished for one sign of life, but you never got one. You wished for a noise other than one you made, but you didn't get one. No matter how many times you begged or pleaded internally, nothing happened. _Please, somebody. Anybody? _ Your own voice called over and over, but nothing came. Nothing sounded. You felt as if you were going to be consumed wholly by the silence, before you could call again, your voice was cut off, and a small gasp escaped your throat. Because standing there, right in front of you was a man clad in a yellow suit, tailored to perfection. His messy ginger hair was unkempt and pale, and a lopsided grin stood across his soft pink lips.

You remembered this man, you remembered him but you couldn't recall where from. Were you sleeping? Was this a dream? Who was this man? Endless questions coursed through your mind as you stood, unable to tear your eyes from his pale grey irises, something about the color intoxicating your senses. _"I've finally found you." _His smile grew as he held out his arms, a look of triumph floating across his face. "Who are you?" You question back, your voice shaky and worn out, despite the little speaking you had done since appearing here. _"You don't remember me?"_ Through his eyes flashed a spark of hurt, and you couldn't help but want to comfort him, for some unknown reason you wanted to pull him close and hold him tight. "_Eridan, I'm your husband." _ Your eyes widened in disbelief, if he was your husband, how come you couldn't remember him? _"Please, tell me you remember me." _He pleaded, stepping forward and grasping your hands in his. You shook your head, and his warm grasp on your hands dropped. _"That's alright I suppose, after all, you still haven't woken up." _ His voice was a soft melody to your ears, and you couldn't help but feel your heart melt like heated chocolate. "I'm so sorry, I wish I could remember, I would give anything to remember… But I can't." He shook his head, his ginger bangs falling over his eyes. _"It's alright; let's just hope that your memory comes back before you wake up. I need you to remember me Eridan." _With the last words he spoke, he evaporated. His being fading into sprinkles of shimmering gold dust as you sprung forward, a cry escaping your lips. _No, he couldn't leave you. Not yet._ Your thoughts were cut off by the wave of pain that enveloped you.

"Eridan, Eridan! Wake up!" The all too familiar voice called you out from your slumber, and you blinked your bright blue eyes open, groaning groggily when you realized everything you had just seen was just a dream, that ginger man was just a figment of your imagination. A mirage. Something you would never experience again. "Lil' bro, v-we haw-ve places to go, people to see, you need to v-wake up!" Cronus then tossed a bright violet pillow at your face, a tired groan escaping your lips as you rolled over. "Are you fuckin' serious, Cro. It's only fuckin' seven and I am not obligated to get out of this bed because I have nothin' to fuckin' do today. So, get the fuck out." Your voice was hoarse and cracked, and you had a strong need for a glass of water, so you kicked your legs of the side of your comfortable bed, stretching your back out as you stood up. "V-well, I haw-ve a sv-wim meet and I thought you v-were coming v-with me?" You groaned as you pressed a clammy hand against your forehead. "Fuck, sorry. I completely forgot. Lemme get changed and I'll be out in a second, okay?" Cronus nodded his head, his un-greased hair falling over his eyes with his motion before he turned on his heel and exited your room, his footsteps echoing the hall.

You spent only a few minutes on your hair, opposed to the normal thirty minutes to an hour as you hurriedly readied yourself for Cro's swim-meet. You didn't understand completely why he always wanted you to come to his meets, even though you did enjoy being around the water as much as Cronus did, you were no professional swimmer, and being around water for long periods of time tended to make you nervous. You sprayed your hair with a blast of hairspray before you checked yourself over, straightening the v-neck white t-shirt you were wearing and buckling the belt around your too-tight skinny jeans. You had to look your best, you never knew when somebody was going to look your way. "Cro! I'm ready!" You called, tossing your shoulder-bag over your arm as you exited the room.

There was a strange vibe that traced through your veins as you sat on the sidelines of the pool's bleachers, your phone in your hand and your headphones in your ear. You weren't actually listening to anything, the sounds of the commotion and the splashing of the water entranced you, and you found yourself watching Cronus's move with extreme interest. Maybe you should get Cronus to teach you someday? No, you couldn't. That would be far too embarrassing. Soon enough, you found a light melodic voice floating towards your ears, and you couldn't help but allow your eyes to widen. You recognized that voice, but you couldn't remember where from. "I take it you're not to excited to be here either?" The sudden closeness of the voice that flowing and hauntingly pure had you jumping in your seat, your phone nearly falling out of your hands. Your head snapped to the direction of the offending voice, and that was when you felt your phone slide from between your fingers.

A/N;

So basically, It's really hard for me to get attached to my stories nowadays, but this started off as a one-shot that I wrote in English class and it turned out that I really like what I have going on here. Along with the fact that I fucking love Erikar. I've never really written a story like this before and it's completely AU and some parts will be very OOC but I tend to get slightly carried away with my work, but I do have people willing to help me so tis' all good.

So I really hope that some people will take interest in this story. I'm actually really nervous about posting this on Tumblr, but I might anyways, who knows.

Thank-you.


	2. Chapter 2

There he stood.

The man you had seen in your dreams.

His icy-blue eyes were locked on yours as you heard the clatter of your phone against the ground, honestly not caring if it could have been cracked into a million pieces.

You felt absolutely frozen, stuck in the nostalgia of the dream as you swept your eyes over his body, his hair in the same disheveled manner you had seen it your dream, his eyes the same shade of grey that you had admired. You saw the confusion of his eyes, and your eyes trailed over his lips that seemed almost unreal. "Are you feeling okay, you know, there's a pool over there, I could go get you some water." He shrugs, a light smirk tugging at his perfect lips. "I-I'm fine." You stutter, your face flushing as you bent down, your jeans protesting against the position you were in. You couldn't help but sigh in relief as you pushed your phone back in your pocket, surprised it hadn't cracked. "Are you sure, you seemed like you were going to fucking explode like a balloon being struck by a needle a few seconds ago." He pointed out, blowing his bangs out of his face with a gust of breath. "You just reminded me of somebody I'v-ve seen before. It shocked me I guess." You shrugged, the bright red not leaving your cheeks as you rubbed at your eyes from underneath your glasses.

You pressed a finger to your phone to silence the music playing softly as you focused all of your attention to the man sitting a few feet away from you, clad in a yellow t-shirt and loose sweatpants with paint-splatters scattered across the majority of the left side. "Oh, well I'm pretty fucking sure that I haven't seen you before. You see, I fucking hate people. So I wouldn't remember you even if I've seen you before. The names Karkat, Karkat Vantas." You felt a bit taken aback by his attitude, but that didn't stop you from hesitantly stick out your hand in a gesture of introduction. "My name's Eridan. And I also happen to hate people a generous amount." You felt a shiver roll through you when he connected his hand with yours and shook sharply. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Eridan." He stated, before scooting closer to you a reasonable amount. "Currently, I am hiding from my brother, he is somewhere in here looking for me. So if I take off randomly, do not be alarmed but be alarmed that a fucking asshole in a red sweater may try to make conversation with you, if so. I recommend running."

The freckles on his cheeks seemed to poke out more as he forced a light smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "I'll take that into consideration." You smirked before you glanced across the way, a slender figure in a bright red sweater that was way too loose for his body was sweeping your eyes in your general direction. "Does that happen to be him ov-ver there, giv-vin' us the most appealin' of looks?" You questioned, pointed to the tall man that you had caught sight of him. "Shit, are you coming with me, or do I have to fucking run away on my own and have to live for hours by myself until I finally have to return home." You didn't even hesitate before you rose to your feet, a daring smile tugging the corners of your lips. "My brother won't be too extremely happy about me leaving, but I suppose it couldn't hurt." You shrug, rising to your feet and tossing your bag over your shoulder once again. "Then let's get the fuck out of here."

"Are you happy that I've decided to grace you with my presence?" Karkat questioned, raising a golden eyebrow from where he sat, at a small metallic chair that stood idle in the corner of the crowded Starbucks that you had decided to hide out at. "Very." You stated, your fingers tracing along the side of your paper cup, a small smile pulling the corners of your lips. "Do have one of those weird, and insanely creepy staring problem, because you have been watching me from the second we stepped foot in this shop." Karkat's smooth voice mumbled, as he took a sip of his drink and you looked away with embarrassment written across your flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry, you just really remind me of somebody I've seen in a dream before." You mumbled back, feeling your face heat more as you debated drowning yourself in your coffee. "Are you flirting with me, because that's exactly what that statement sounded like." Karkat raised his eyebrow once again, his grey eyes glinting as he stared at you questioningly. "N-No! That's not w-what I'm doin!" You nearly exclaimed, your eyes widening slightly. "Chill, it was just a joke."

You were sure that Cronus must've spammed your phone when your day with Karkat finally came to a close, him finally 'getting sick of you' as he's put it. "Are you going to ask for my number, or are you going to stand there like an idiot waiting for the next eon?" Karkat questioned, smirking lightly as you rushed to pull your phone out of your pocket, a flush crossing your cheeks once again. Karkat took your IPhone from your hands, typing his number into a new contact before handing it back, nodding curtly before turning on his heel and all but disappearing.

You had finally met the man from your dreams, and he was nothing like you expected.


	3. Chapter 3

After struggling for around an hour, debating whether or not you wanted to invade Karkat's time, or what you suspected would be him hiding from his brother in the confines of his bedroom, you managed to tap on his contact number and shoot out a very blunt 'hey'. You didn't expect a reply, nor did you expect to hear from Karkat again. He seemed like somebody who wasn't easily dragged into a friendship, and that alone had you stressing out and re-evaluating everything your remembered saying with a hand pressed against your forehead. If you weren't so consumed with the fact that you were seeing up close who you had been seeing for weeks, you probably would have been in the slightest a bit coherent.

What you experienced today was too good to be true, and even your brother hadn't believed you on the matter when you returned home, and he blamed you for making excuses to skip out on his meet, which you had thoroughly denied. Cronus wouldn't understand, it wasn't everyday that you meet the man you have been seeing in your dreams, casually sparking conversation with you as you are sitting on a set of bleachers looking fairly unattractive for your capabilities of acceptable appearance. You wished internally that you would have chosen a more acceptable outfit, or a more intricate way of styling your naturally fluffy hair, but you soon came to realize that Karkat probably didn't care, and you didn't have to try so hard to impress him when he didn't care.

But everything about him had been the exact same as you had seen in your dreams, his voice was exactly how you had heard it; attractive in a slightly mysterious way. Although he didn't speak in the exact kindness you had experienced, you were sure that he was probably just having a bad day, so you pushed that into the confines of your mind, his hair was as messy as you remembered, and held a golden tinge to it when exposed to light. He was confident, and didn't really care what he said, as long as it didn't effect himself or others in a negative manner. You were sure that he was completely trustworthy, when you had gained his own trust, and and he was completely truthful, and stood up for what he believed in. From what you gathered you could tell he would kick a few asses if anybody insulted something he was passionate about, so you had made a promise to yourself that you would never once insult anything he loved or had taken a liking to.

Your eyes stayed glued to the screen, and even after Cronus had called you down for dinner, you had your phone placed right beside your plate, staring at that green bubble that was known as your message, memorizing the sheer color of it. "Eri, are you doin' alright? You'v-we been starin' at your screen for god knov-ws how-v long." Cronus asked, his voice stunted by the food he still held in his mouth. You swallowed and adjusted your position on the chair, crossing your legs and clearing your throat. "I'v-ve nev-ver been better." you state, very unconvincingly. "V-well, your starin' and your distant look are tellin' me otherv-wise." You rolled your eyes and shifted once again in your seat, blowing the bangs out of your face with a puff of warm air. "W-Well fuck me sidew-ways for not bein' in an extremely rivetin' mood this afternoon." you all but grunt, forcing the pasta on your plate around with the back of your fork, glaring at it menacingly. "Thanks for the image." Cronus grimaced, rolling his eyes at you. You snorted in reply before your phone vibrated against the hard wood, causing you to immediately drop your fork and lunge for it, nearly managing to knock over your glass of water. "Vwell fuck, don't kill something now, kid." You just rolled your eyes and focused your eyes back on the screen.

'OH THANK THE ALMIGHTY LORD IN THE FUCKING SKY, SOMEBODY HAS GIVEN ME A LEGITIMATE REASON TO BUTT OUT OF A ONE-SIDED CONVERSATION WITH MY BROTHER, SO TELL ME MORTAL. WHO ARE YOU?' You smirked before recognizing you had forgotten to send Karkat any indication that it was you that had messaged him, so you quickly jotted down a quick. 'wwell excited are wwe? its eridan' Karkat's possibly nonexistent excitement to hear from you still sent a burst of happiness through you, and you could feel Cronus's watchful eyes on you as you smiled. "V-who you textin' there lil' bro?" Cronus smirked, leaning forward with a raised eyebrow. "Nobody in the immediate concern of you." you stated bluntly as you stuck your phone into your pocket, a small smile still grazing your lips as you waited for a reply. "V-well, so if it's nobody, v-why are you smiling like a school-girl vwhose senpai has just noticed them?" You felt the warmth spread across your cheeks and picked up your plate, ignoring Cronus's question as you dropped it into the sink and all but dashed up to your room. Damn your brother.

'OH, HEY. NICE TO HEAR FROM YOU I GUESS. I DIDN'T REALLY EXPECT YOU TO TEXT ME BACK, YOU SEE, I DON'T HAVE MANY FRIENDS. AND I'M NOT TOO KEEN ON MAKING NEW ONES BECAUSE HALF OF THEM MAKE ME WANT TO PUNCH A FUCKING WALL, BUT YOU AREN'T HALF BAD.' you read the text with a smile across your lips, and you laughed lightly before typing in a quick reply. 'wwell i guess i can say the same for you? you ain't so terrible either.' You smirked, no. He was way better than terrible, he was amazing.

'OKAY, SO I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU. THIS MAY SEEM REALLY OUT OF THE BLUE AND COMPLETELY POINTLESS, BUT KANKRI IS TRYING TO FORCE ME TO COME TO ONE OF HIS BOOK MEET THINGS, AND I HAVE ABSOLUTELY HAVE NO FUCKING INTEREST IN LISTENING TO HIS IRRITATING VOICE ANY LONGER THAN I MUST, SO DO YOU WANT TO GO TO STARBUCKS OR SOMETHING AGAIN. I MIGHT MAKE AN EFFORT TO ACTUALLY BE FRIENDS WITH YOU. I'M ACTUALLY PATTING MYSELF ON THE FUCKING BACK IN SILENT CONGRATULATIONS.' You shook your head, sprawling across your bed and kicking your notebook to the side so you had enough room to spread out your legs. 'do you havve a specific time you wwant to meet or?' you got an almost immediate response. 'SEE YOU AT TEN, FUCK-WAD.'


	4. Chapter 4

Your screeching alarm finally managed to pull you from sleep forty minutes before you were supposed to meet Karkat, but you still felt half asleep as you dragged yourself into the bathroom for a shower, and spent at least ten minutes on your hair. You still doubted that Karkat cared what you looked like, but it didn't hurt to be fashionable did it? You shrugged your shoulders and ran a comb through your hair once more before hairspraying it to perfection, a small smile on your face as you checked over your clothes. You had once again gone for the subtle approach of a loose dress shirt, with very tightly fitting denim jeans. You threw on your favorite violet beanie and tossed on your black glasses, grabbing your side bag and tossing it over your shoulder with a smile on your face.

After searching every room in the house for Cronus, you came up with no results. You knew that Cronus; being the overprotective shit that he was, didn't like you leaving the house without at least telling him where you had gone off to, and you were sure that he was probably just hanging out with Mituna or Sollux, neither of whom you cared to greatly for. They were just like two thorns in your side that wouldn't unstick themselves until one thing lead to another and you had violently murdered them. With a sigh you picked up a pad of paper and tossed a quick note down, telling Cronus your general whereabouts and what time you would be home, along with your phone number just incase he had 'accidentally' deleted it once again. You smirked, sometimes Cronus was such an idiot, but he was your brother, you couldn't really hate him for it. But what you could hate him for, was his horrible sense of fashion. You chuckled to yourself as you tossed your phone into your bag, along with your keys before you headed out the door, probably going to end up late for meeting Karkat.

"There is a thin possibility that I may have been counting down the minutes until your arrival, and I'd be glad to inform you that you are exactly fifteen minutes and thirty four seconds late, the only reason that I counted this was because I was fucking bored, and it seemed rude of me to go ahead and buy my drink until I figured out what you wanted. So, what do you want?" You stared at Karkat for a moment, you barely had time to place your bag down on the floor beside the chair across from him, before he was already rambling on about how late you were. "No, I'm not lettin' you pay for my drink." You stated, pulling your wallet out of your pocket. "Yes, you are. Now put down your wallet and tell me what the hell you want." Karkat stated, his hands resting on his hips where the same sweatpants he had worn yesterday hung, and you cringed at his choice of clothing before giving in. "Fine, w-whatever. Get me a V-vanilla bean or w-whatever your heart desires to get me." Karkat nodded sharply and turned on his heel, walking. No. Marching up to the cashier and ordering his drinks before returning to his seat, slumping back in his seat as you watched him in amusement. "Is my extreme fatigue entertaining you?" Karkat groaned tiredly, rubbing at the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. You shook your head and smiled, "No, you just entertain me in general, honestly." Karkat rolled his eyes. "W-well, you're gonna enjoy me for the rest of your life then, because I'm always like this." You furrowed your eyebrows at his blatant mockery of your stutter before you smirked. The rest of your life seeing Karkat didn't feel like such a bad thing.

Karkat slid your drink to you from across the table, causing you to snap into reality just as it nearly toppled off the table. "Get your head in the game, I would have killed you if my money had been wasted." Karkat chuckled, taking a long sip of his own drink. You smiled softly. Karkat truly was amusing, but you didn't understand why he wanted to hang out with you, you truly weren't that interesting to be around, you knew that for certain. You soon found yourself screwing around with your bangs as you sipped tentitavely on your drink, no words being spoken between the two of you. You were feeling uncomfortable with the silence, because last time you had seen Karkat, he wasn't able to keep silent for less than a few moments. Karkat's eyes were staring blankly out the window, his fingers wrapped around the cup that seemed long forgotten. You cocked a head to the side as his gaze continued to stare out the window. "Are you feelin' alright?" Karkat shook his head, breaking his gaze from outside. "Do you want to go for a walk? I could really fucking use some fresh air right now if you don't mind." Karkat groaned, his blue eyes blinking rapidly as he stood up, you following in close pursuit.

You followed after Karkat for half a block, before you finally managed to catch up to him, falling into pace with his steps. Karkat's look was still blank and staring ahead, and you couldn't help but furrow your eyebrow in worry. You wished he wasn't being so secluded. But with every step he took he seemed to be falling deeper into the emptiness that held his gaze. "Kar?" You questioned, grabbing onto his shoulder and spinning him towards you, catching him completely off guard. Karkat blinked before his crystal grey eyes finally focused on your blue irises, and he pulled away from your grip. "You know-w, if somethin' is botherin' you that much you can alw-ways tell me. I won't tell a soul anythin'." You stated, sincerity flowing through your words as you smiled softly, Karkat sighed and nodded his head, seemingly reluctant to give any information to you, it was understandable though, he had just met you and you understood how hard it was to open up to people on ocasion. "I'm sorry, I probably should have spent the day by myself, I'm just gonna bring your mood down by complaining about my shitty life, so if you want to leave you can, I won't mind." Karkat continued his walk, and you continued to follow after him. "No, I'm not leav-vin'. If you're hav-ving a bad day, I'll stay w-with you. W-we can go to a mov-vie or somethin' or head back to my place and w-watch corny mov-vies on Netflix, somethin' if that w-would help you w-with your situation." You smile softly as Karkat paused his walk. "Wait, you're serious? You'd actually let me come to your place to watch corny movies just because I'm having a bad day? I thought people like you didn't exist, but I guess I'd be wrong about that." You smirked softly and shrugged your shoulders. "I'm pretty sure Cro stocked up the house w-with food too, so I think w-we'll be good in that area, so w-what do you say?" Karkat smirked and nodded his head. "I'd hate to ignore the fact that you have food. So, it's a yes."


	5. Chapter 5

You smirked lightly after glancing at Karkat for the fourth time within fifteen minutes. He was nestled comfortably underneath the violet comforter that you usually had spread across your bed, and he had left you with no blanket left to scavenge. You were thankful that your house wasn't completely cold, it was warm enough to live with your tight jeans and t-shirt. You didn't bother with the popcorn that he held in his lap and just allowed Karkat to eat as much as he pleased, eventually he forced you go back and make more, which you reluctantly did, with a ton of persuasion on his side.

Cronus never responded to your texts, so you continued on with the suspicion that he was spending the day with Mituna. But you weren't surprised that he didn't answer, after all, he never did seem to respond to your texts, no matter how many times you requested he did. After all, there were moments when you worried about your brother, he never hung around the nicest people, and you never knew if something would ever happen to him due to his background. You could never be too careful.

"I swear to god, people in these movies surpass the amount of stupidity that should be contained in one being, she could have just gone with him and everything would have been fantastic. But no, she chose the guy that was the worst for her." Karkat ranted when the end credits spread across the screen, causing you to smirk lightly. "C'mon, I'm sure people aren't like this in reality. " Karkat was so passionate about these movies; you had to add this to the list of things you couldn't insult in his presence.

"The fact that they actually are is probably the most worrying thing about this situation. They say stuff in movies like this are fake, but I have my experience on the matter, and it's fucking real. And heartbreaking." Karkat's eyes remained glued on the screen as the actors names spread across. "Are you w-willin' to go inta' detail about these experiences?" You question, resting your head against the creamy white cushion of your couch, gazing at Karkat with a tilted head. "Person A, Person B and Person C, Person A is a explicit asshole and never listens to anyone other than himself, and spends his nights drinking and getting high, has an extreme anger issue, and cannot control his behavior. Person B is a considerably nice guy when you get past his sarcastic attitude and simple 'not giving a shit' facade, and he actually cares, and would rather spend his time watching movies and hanging out with people he actually takes a liking in instead of going out and drinking and getting higher than a fucking kite, Person C is a beautiful girl, who deserves the best in life but believes she doesn't, strong and independent, perfect in every way. Person C led Person B on and told him she loved him and months into their relationship ditches Person B and jumps into Person A's life. Does that sum it up for you?" Karkat had a scowl across his lips as he turns to you. "I'm goin' to go out on a limb here and guess that you are Person B?" Karkat smirked and nodded. "Nice deduction Sherlock."

You frown, what the girl he was talking about had done to something was something that Karkat didn't deserve on any level, there was no excuse for that being done. "W-wow. I'm sorry Kar, that really fuckin' sucks." You frowned once again as he chuckled. "So, are you going to tell me about your failed relationships too, join the fucking club?" You rolled your eyes and smirked. "W-well, my only relationship w-was a total fuckin' train w-wreck, and after years of w-wonderin' what I did w-wrong, I finally realized that I had fucked ev-verythin' up and never listened to her w-when she really needed me to, so in all honesty I was a fuckin' dick and she nev-ver deserv-ved the shit I put her through, but now I am dead-set on nev-ver doin' that to somebody again. Ev-ver." You were bothered by the fact that you had managed to get that much out about you, that relationship had ripped you in half, and you still found yourself stressed over what you had done and always had to fight the urge to call her back and apologize, but you were sure Fef wouldn't answer in the first place. "Besides, she found a nice guy that w-would giv-ve up his life for her, so I guess she's gonna be just fine." You shrugged your shoulders and smiled faintly.

"Oh, fuck man. It's understandable and all, some people are just like that the first few times around, but damn. Do you ever talk to her or anything, run into her on the streets and stuff?" Karkat's look had turned worried and you couldn't help but frown once again. "No, but I do run into her boyfriend quite a bit, w-we used to be pretty close, but w-with him bein' w-with Fef and all w-we nev-ver really find the time to hang-out like we used to. You're really the only person I'v-ve talked to in quite some time other than my brother." You sigh and shrug your shoulders once again. "But yes, do you w-want to w-watch another mov-vie or do you w-want me to make dinner or somethin'?" You questioned, clearing yourself from that conversation, begginning to feel slightly uncomfortable. "Food would be fucking great, let's do that."


	6. Chapter 6

Karkat watched you in utter amusement as you swore heavily under your breath, the aftermath of slightly burning yourself once again under the heat of the element. "Do you even know how to fucking cook, or are you just trying to impress me? I mean, I know I'm the hottest guy you've ever seen, but is it really worth hurting yourself?" Karkat teased, causing you to snicker lightly as you twisted the wooden spoon around in the pot before you. "I'm in culinary school, and I'm one a' the head chef's top students, excuse you." You raised a hand to push his shoulder lightly from where he sat on the counter beside the stove. "Oh, well excuse me for misunderstanding you social standing on the culinary hierarchy. I must have had my head in the clouds to make the mistake of not knowing." Karkat chuckled, resting the back of his hand against his cheek. "I think you should be appreciatin' the fact that I'm makin' you food." You rolled your eyes before you focused back on preventing the sauce from burning. "Oh, thank you 'oh kind one' for blessing me with this food born purely from your [i] fantastic [/i] culinary skills. I'll be sure to think of you while I'm eating. Bless your soul." Karkat rested a hand over his heart and sighed, the gust of air blowing his hair from his eyes. "You better."

"This isn't gonna taste as shitty as you think it is, so get off your high fuckin' horse and get me some plates or somethin' that w-would be of some fuckin' use to the situation at hand other than sittin' there and makin' fun of me as I cook you up a delicious dinner!" You exclaim, switching the oven off and pulling the pot off the burner. "Woah, somebody is acting extremely sassy today, I think you need to lay back and drink a juicebox.. or two." Karkat smirked, causing you to roll your eyes for the hundredth time that minute. "I'm only sassy w-when people deserve it. I'm waitin' on those plates, Kar." You whined, pouting in his direction until he reluctantly slid off the counter, rummaging through your cupboards until he made the scientific discovery of your stash of plates. "Congratulations, you have found the existance of the greatest discovery known to man, the mystical plate!" Karkat ceremoniously stuck up his middle finger in your direction, a laugh escaped your lips and you clasped a hand over your mouth to silence yourself. "Yeah, you better shut up before I punch an amazing level of 'fuck you' into your system." "Will do."

"I'm going to say this honestly and sincerely, I completely underestimated you, this is fucking delicious." Karkat chuckled, shoving yet another forkful of your magnificent masterpiece in his mouth, ceremoniously coating half his chin in a layer of tomato sauce and ground beef. "Kar, you're fuckin' disgustin' w-when you eat." You grimaced, crinkling up your nose as you twirled some pasta around your fork, your grimace finally falling into a smile as you stuck the now covered fork in your mouth managing [i] not [/i] to spill absolutely everywhere like Karkat was so gracefully doing. "Shut up, you are the one who invited me over after all, so you shouldn't be complaining. Not like I'm taking the plate and fucking pouring it over your brand new white cashmere sweater." Karkat shrugged his shoulder before proceeding to stuff his face, and you raised a curious eyebrow. "How-w exactly did you know-w that I hav-ve a brand new-w cashmere sw-weater?" You questioned, feeling completely confused over how he managed to know that, without having ever seeing it. "Good guess." He shrugged his shoulders once again before continuing. "You should wear it next time we hang out, I'm sure anything that's cashmere would look pretty great on you." Karkat chuckled and dropped eyecontact with you, hesitating before completing his spagetti. "W-wait, so you're sayin' there's gonna be a next time?" You questioned, your face still flushed from his compliment. "Sure, why not." Karkat chuckled before raising himself off the couch and heading to the kitchen. You heard the clink of a plate in the sink, and the small scraping of a fork being placed on top of it before you chuckled and hurriedly finished up your meal, following after Karkat.

"Do you have any hot chocolate?" Karkat curiously asked, raising an eyebrow as he stared into the cupboard that contained a vast majority of your food. "Of coarse I do, w-why?" You raised and eyebrow and Karkat sighed. "I still don't want to go home, and watching romcoms and drinking hot chocolate is a very great stress reliever to me." You nodded your head in understanding and pushed past Karkat slightly, pulling the box of hot chocolate from the top shelf. "Here, I'll make it. I w-want you to head up to my room, go into the top draw-wer of my dresser and pick yourself out some pyjamas. W-we can w-watch as many mov-vies as you'd like. Just go pick out somethin' comfortable." Karkat looked at you curiously, a golden eyebrow raised. "You really don't have to do all this shit for me Eridan, I really don't deserve it when you come to think of it. I'm pretty sure your clothes wouldn't fit me anyway, you're way too tall." You turned to face Karkat, your eyes furrowed in concentration. "You do deserv-ve it, Kar. I'm gonna make sure you know-w it, no matter how-w many times I may hav-ve to tell you. Now-w please, go pick out some clothes, baggy clothing is best for relaxin' in."Karkat finally gave in to your persuasion and shook his head before turning on his heel and heading up the stairs. Yes, good.

When Karkat came back down the stairs, he was wearing a really loose pair of striped pyjama pants, and a loose tanktop that hung practically over his shoulder from the neck, and you couldn't help but smile. He looked absolutely adorable, and his flushed face of frustration amused you. "Can you stop fucking gawking at me and give me that mug of delicious hot chocolate that you are holding in your right hand?" He questioned, crossing his arms over his scrawny chest. "W-who said that the cup in my right hand w-was for you, it might hav-ve been the one in my left but no." You rolled your eyes sassily, causing Karkat to huff indignantly. "Just hand me one one of them and nobody get's hurt."

Three movies later, and multiple mugs of hot chocolate, you could feel yourself dozing off, and with every second that went by you fell further and further out of coherancy. When you felt a light thump on your shoulder, you raised an eyebrow before glancing over. Karkat was slumped against your shoulder, his eyes fluttered close and soft breath escaping his lips. You smiled softly, a flush covering the confines of your cheeks as you smiled, finally allowing your eyes to flutter closed.


End file.
